


Neville's Nursery

by dracodesmadre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Neville owns a nursery, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracodesmadre/pseuds/dracodesmadre
Summary: Each year, Ron orders Valentine's flowers for Hermione from Neville's garden nursery. Neville pines for Hermione from afar, until he finds out that they broke up. He decides to finally act on his feelings.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Neville's Nursery

**Author's Note:**

> I loveeee Nevmione so much and wish there were more Nevmione fics.

Neville breathed in the smell of fresh soil. His hands dug into the soil bag, feeling the texture of the lush dirt. The tension in his shoulders eased as he rubbed it between the pads of his fingers.

The soft clang of the bell on the door shattered his peace, and he looked up. Over the flowers and potted plants, Neville saw a shock of red hair. Discontent settled deep in his stomach. 

“Oi, Neville!” Ron waved. Neville gave a small smile as he wiped his hands on a rag and walked behind the cashier counter. 

“G’morning, Ron,” he said. “You want your usual Valentine’s order?” 

For the past three years, Ron ordered a bouquet of pink roses for Hermione with the same card (always handwritten by Neville). Ron had no idea, or at least didn’t care to know, that Hermione’s favorite flowers were actually sweet peas. 

_Hermione and Neville wandered the grounds of Hogwarts, fixing the remaining destruction from the war. Every so often, he looked over at her. Her wild locks were as voluminous as ever and had a golden sheen in the sun. She was still sickly looking from being on the run with Harry and Ron, but there was a warmth about her that not even cold forest floors could seep through._

_“Look! Oh, I had no idea they grew here!” Hermione exclaimed. She pointed at a small bush of sweet peas. Her hand clasped in his large one and pulled him ahead._

_She stroked a petal with her pointer finger. “These are my favorite, you know,” she murmured._

_“They do smell amazing,” he said as he leaned down and nearly buried his nose in the bush._

“Actually,” Ron said. “I want to order red roses. For Lavender Brown.” 

His freckled hand sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Neville’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. 

“But… but what about Hermione?” Neville asked. “I thought you were engaged?” 

“We were, but we broke it off a few months back. I’m seeing Lav now,” Ron said. He looked around Neville’s shop, aptly named Neville’s Nursery. Common flowers, magical plants and garden tools were sold there. 

Neville stayed silent for a moment as he processed this information. Never did he think that Ron and Hermione would break up- they were a _forever_ couple. You couldn’t say Ron’s name without “and Hermione” following it and vice versa. The inevitability of their coupling always depressed Neville, who secretly nursed a crush on Hermione that felt heavier with each passing year. 

“You okay there, Nev?” Ron said. He chewed on his lip nervously. “I didn’t cheat on her, you know. Lav and I just reconnected recently.” 

“Sorry mate, I just got caught off guard,” Neville said. “After all, I’ve been handling your Valentine’s orders every year! I could be losing a valued customer.” He gave Ron a small smile. 

Ron chuckled and let out a deep breath. “Don’t worry. I’d like to send a bouquet to Lav from now on,” he said. 

Neville pulled out his brown leather ledger and a quill to take down Ron’s order. The sound of his scribbling was interrupted by his next question. “What do you want to write in the card?” Neville asked. 

“How about the same thing I send to Hermione? She seemed happy enough with that,” he said. “I’m sure Lav will like it, too.” 

Tempted to disagree, Neville decided to keep his mouth shut. _No wonder they broke up_ , he thought to himself. He loved Ron like a brother, but he acknowledged that the bloke could be a little dim when it came to women. Well, at least this time it will work in his own favor. _Time to put in my own order for sweet peas._


End file.
